Never Not Tribulation, Ugly Duckling
by Lobelite
Summary: Nitori always knew there was opposition to his appointment as Samezuka Academy Swimming Team's captain. About two months have elapsed since the start of the new Samezuka school year, yet Nitori is still struggling to earn the respect of some of his swimming peers. (warning: GenFic ahead :P)
1. Chapter 1

_Just a quick introduction for those less acquainted with the Samezuka _minor _characters (personal name first):_

_Aiichiro Nitori  
><em>_Third-year. Swimming style: freestyle & breaststroke. The captain of the Samezuka Swimming Team._

_Momotaro Mikoshiba  
>Second-year. Swimming style: backstroke. An energetic and somewhat unpredictable character. Has a crush on Gou Matsuoka.<em>

_Shouta Nakagawa  
>Third-year. Swimming style: backstroke. <em>

_Toru Iwashimizu  
>Third-year. Swimming style: breaststroke. Swam in the prefecture relay with Rin and Sousuke. Noted for his similar appearance to Nagisa.<em>

___Takuya __Uozumi ___  
>Third-year. Swimming style: backstroke. Lost his position as backstroke swimmer to Momo in <em>the prefecture relay. Close friends with Kazuki Minami.<em>__

___Kazuki Minami  
>Third-year. Has distinguishable long brown hair. Close friends with Takuya Uozumi.<em>__

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

"Nitori-senpai! Captain!" Nitori looked up in annoyance at the sound of Momo's all too familiar voice. The bushy haired second-year dashed through the locker room entrance, nearly crashing into someone and then barely missing an open locker door.

"Momo-kun, how many times do I have to tell you?" Nitori sighed, closing his locker door and pulling his oversized Samezuka jacket more tightly over his lean shoulders. "No running in the locker room! And keep your voice—"

"Captain, this is serious!" Nitori snapped to attention at the uncharacteristically anxious tone in Momo's voice. Momo grabbed his captain's sleeve and dragged him out of the room. "Someone started a fight at the poolside!"

"Again?" Nitori was now fully alert, keeping pace with Momo as they rushed down the hallway. "It's been the second time already! What happened?"

When they reached the pool, Nitori stopped in horror at the sight before him. There was a large crowd gathered in a flurry of movement and chaos.

Nitori gritted his teeth and plunged into the crowd. "Don't crowd around!" he hollered, elbowing his way through. "Step back!" Compared to the cacophony of the onlookers, his voice sounded thin and weak.

Nitori finally reached the center of the mess, where some third-years were restraining a struggling student. Another student was splayed on the floor, holding a hand over his nose, which was dripping blood. A puddle of red liquid was forming over the pale blue floor. The tang of iron mixed with the chlorine smell of the pool, forming an acrid smell that was sickening to the stomach.

"Are you okay?" Nitori panicked, kneeling to the floor and helping the student up. "There's so much blood! Is your nose broken? C-come here. No, don't tilt your head back like that. Hey, someone get a first-aid kit! Or something! The rest of you! Don't just _stand_ there; _move back_, I said! Where's Sugimoto-sensei?"

Nitori turned back to the student in his arms; he only faintly recognized him. He was a first-year, a quiet type of person. But Nitori couldn't recall his name. There were just so many new swim team members, he couldn't memorize them all.

"It's okay," the student said dully. "It's not broken. I think." Someone offered a towel, which Nitori applied to the first-year's nose. "Lean forward a little," Nitori said softly, gently placing a hand on the student's back for support.

"_Let go of me!_" Nitori started in surprise and looked up at the angry student, who was still being held back. He was a second-year; Ryuki, was it? Or Ryuto? Something along those lines, anyways.

Finally, the Samezuka supervisor entered the scene, with Momo close behind. Nitori shot Momo a grateful look, and Momo smiled back in acknowledgement.

"We'll take him to the nurse," Sugimoto said, easing the first-year to his feet. Then he looked at the second-year, who had stopped thrashing and was now quietly fuming. "There will be proper discipline for their actions. Let's go."

Nitori stood and faced the sea of Samezuka swimmers. There was an uneasy air, as the swimmers stood and muttered in hushed tones. There was more than one dubious glance in his direction. It took all of his strength for Nitori to speak up.

"Everyone just sit tight for a moment," he said, trying to project his voice so that everyone could hear him. "We will still have our meeting as planned. But I need to take care of this first. Clean the area up and start with practice as usual." Nitori tapped a fellow third-year on the shoulder, Shouta Nakagawa. "Shouta-kun, sorry, but can you start the team on warm-up stretches? I'll be right back."

Shouta nodded. "Sure, Captain Ai!" Nitori smiled dimly, and then turned his back on the dubious glances to follow after the supervisor.

* * *

><p>Nitori walked back down the hallway, accompanied by third-year Toru Iwashimizu. "Thanks again for helping us handle Ryuki-kun," Nitori said, breaking the silence.<p>

"That was nothing, Ai-kun," Toru assured him.

Nitori's eyebrows were furrowed, and his eyes were dark with a disquiet mood. "Nothing like this has ever happened before on the swim team," he said quietly. "At least not while I've been at Samezuka."

"A lot of members still doubt your competence," Toru observed. "I think a couple of third-years are spreading rumors to the younger students. Like Shirako Takashi; he's always been an arrogant one. That's why we're having so much trouble."

Toru slapped Nitori on the back, causing him to squeak. "But hey! I think you're doing great!" Then Toru thoughtfully tapped on his chin, as poor Nitori coughed for air. "And so do a couple of other third-years, like Shouta-kun. And maybe some second-years. Don't worry, Ai-kun."

Nitori argued, "But it's ridiculous that there would be so much fighting."

"Maybe it's just part of the growth of our team," Toru said hopefully. "We used to never acknowledge each other, much less talk to each other."

"Or fight with each other," Nitori said wearily. "But I guess I see your point." He momentarily glanced at Toru. They had never spoken much to each other before, being rivals for the top position in the same swimming style, breaststroke. But now, Toru was doing his best to encourage him, something Nitori never would've dreamed of.

"That's right!" Toru said with a grin. "There'll be more squabbles, because the swim team isn't just a team anymore; we're a family now, and that's what families do. Now let's hurry back! Everyone's waiting for their captain!"

"R-right." Nitori straightened his shoulders and quickened his pace. "We've been keeping them waiting for long enough."

* * *

><p>The two third-years returned to the pool, and were immediately greeted by third-years Takuya Uozumi and Kazuki Minami. Those two were never apart from each other.<p>

"Captain Ai!" They waved to Nitori as he came into sight. Takuya called, "You were taking so long; we started to worry." Kazuki raised his eyebrows. "So what happened?"

"I'll fill you in on the details later," Nitori said apologetically. He stood up to his full height and called out, "Everyone, please listen up!" Nitori waved his arms, trying to get the attention of the team members, who were busily stretching on the concrete.

The chatter slowly dwindled, and Nitori moved to the center of the crowd. "Thank you all for being patient."

Someone in the back called, "Is Sho-kun okay?" Sho was the first-year with the bloody nose.

"He'll be fine," Nitori said reassuringly. "His nose stopped bleeding before we reached the nurse's office. Don't worry about him."

Nitori raised his voice again. "I only have one announcement for today. Samezuka is planning to have its first joint practice of the year with Iwatobi. As representatives of Samezuka, let's focus on our swimming and work hard today!"

There was a unanimous shout, "_Hai_, Captain!" The Samezuka Swimming team exploded into life and action once more.

* * *

><p><em>Please look forward to Chapter 2<em>

_See you next water time. . ._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So what caused the fight in the first place, anyways?" Shouta raised the question while he walked out of the school building next to Nitori. Toru was close behind, along with the duo Takuya and Kazuki.

Toru said, "I know that last time there was a fight because someone caught the guy that was cheating with his girlfriend, but what happened this time?"

"It was some sort of misunderstanding between friends," Nitori said wearily. "Ryuki-kun will be facing disciplinary action. The first-year stayed in the nurse's office for the rest of the day."

"Hope he'll be okay," Takuya and Kazuki said concernedly.

Suddenly the doors swung open again, and a couple of third-year swimmers strode out, laughing and talking raucously. At the center was a handsome, black-haired third-year with an insufferable smirk. Shirako Takashi. The sole source of the conflict stirring up in the Samezuka Swimming Team.

The third-years surrounding Nitori gave them a cold stare, while Nitori himself pretended not to see anything; a tight knot was forming in his stomach.

Suddenly, one of the swimmers next to Takashi loudly announced, "Ah, that was quite a scene today!"

Another third-year added, "Hey, do you think a more competent captain would've been able to prevent that fight?"

Someone jeered at Nitori, "Where's your senpai now?"

_Where's your senpai now?_ At this point, it was an old taunt, sorely overused. Yet it never failed to have the same effect. Nitori flinched, hunching his shoulders in and averting his gaze to the ground.

"Don't listen to them," Toru said under his breath. "Ignore it."

But Shouta was already yelling in retort, "You cowards can just. . . !"

"Shouta-kun." Nitori gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you. That's more than enough."

"But. . ." Shouta watched the third-years amble off, livid. "That's no way to treat the Samezuka Swimming Team Captain!"

"Sometimes I wonder if they're right," Nitori whispered. The moment the words left his mouth, Toru slapped his hands onto Nitori's shoulders. "Don't you dare let that thought cross your head!" He began to shake Nitori back and forth. "Are you saying that Rin-senpai was wrong to choose you as Captain?"

"T-T-Toru-kun!" Nitori stuttered. "N-no, I wasn't saying that! Ri. . ."

"Ai-kun, Rin-senpai chose you for a reason!" Takuya added.

"What he said," Kazuki agreed.

Nitori looked up, a faint blush on the edge of his cheeks. "Takuya-kun. . . Kazuki-kun. . ."

Shouta slung his arms over Nitori and Toru's shoulders. "This is our last year," he declared. "And I'll see to it that it's also our best year!"

The third-years laughed in unison, Nitori beaming the most brightly.

* * *

><p>"Ai-chan!" Nitori yelped as Nagisa barreled into him without warning. Nagisa laughed happily. "Ai-chan, it's been a long time!"<p>

"G-get off of me!" Nitori brushed himself off with a scowl. "Where have you been, Nagisa-kun? Shouldn't you be practicing with the rest of the team?"

Both the Iwatobi team and Samezuka team were already deep in their joint practice, and the sounds of splashing water echoed off the Samezuka walls.

"Eh, don't be mean, Ai-chan," Nagisa said with a pout.

"Enough with that _-chan_, Nagisa-kun," Nitori retorted. Nagisa ignored Nitori's complaint, looking him up and down. "Wow, you look different, Captain. I almost didn't recognize you."

Nitori's Samezuka jacket was slung over his shoulders, with a pair of goggles hanging around his neck. A clipboard was in one hand, and a pen in the other. The childish purple and yellow swimming trunks were gone, replaced with a sleek black ankle-length swimsuit accented by a thick white stripe running up either side.

"How professional," Nagisa teased, obnoxiously poking at Nitori's hip.

"Stop that!" Nitori slapped his hand away. Offhandedly he added, "The swimming suit was a present from my parents when they found out that I was appointed swim captain." He was fingering the edge of his clipboard, his clear blue eyes critically watching the swimmers. "They were _thrilled_ when they heard the news."

"You certainly don't sound thrilled," Nagisa said carefully.

Only then did Nagisa notice the dark circles resting prominently under Nitori's eyes. His rumpled grey hair. A stoic facade that barely masked a weariness expression.

Nitori rubbed his neck. "I'll put it this way: I've had my arms full." Suddenly he exploded. "_No running!_" Nagisa started, caught off guard. Nitori was yelling at a pair of first-years at the edge of the poolside. "_Do you want to split your heads on the concrete!? Think for once in your life!_" Nitori huffed for air, scowling as the first-years _carefully_ walked away.

"You've changed," Nagisa cheerfully observed, still recovering from Nitori's sudden outburst. "You always used to be so flustered every time I talked to you."

"Eh?" Nitori looked Nagisa in the eye for a moment, then turned away, muttering, "R-really? I wouldn't know."

Nitori's gaze came to rest on the Iwatobi Captain, Rei, who was calling orders to his teammates. His strong, deep voice resonated with confidence. "At least the Iwatobi swim team listens to their captain," Nitori said, listless.

"Keep your head up, Ai-chan." Nagisa slung an arm over the Samezuka captain. "_Ne_, even Rei-chan has trouble managing the team sometimes."

"Really?" Nitori perked up a little upon hearing this fact. "What did you do to help him?"

Nagisa playfully stuck out his tongue. "I sneak away. That's not any of my responsibility. Why do you think Rei-chan is Captain and not me?"

"_Wooow_, you really are cruel, Nagisa-kun. . ."

Nitori looked out as Momo waved from the pool to Takuya, splashing water about. Well, at least Nitori had people supporting him that were more reliable than Nagisa.

* * *

><p><em>Please look forward to Chapter 3<em>

_See you next water time. . ._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Momo walked down the hallway, looking back and forth in dismay. Takuya and Kazuki approached Momo from the other end of the hall, meeting up with their _kouhai_ in the middle.

"No luck?" Takuya asked him anxiously. Momo sheepishly nodded. "I still can't find my new backpack anywhere."

"Let's go back to the locker room again," Kazuki suggested.

Momo protested, "Minami-senpai, it wasn't there the last time I checked."

"You probably missed it because you searched too quickly," Kazuki said, determinedly walking away. Momo, never one to dawdle, ran in front of his senpai, reaching the locker room before them.

"Wha-. . . _Nitori-senpai?_ Look, he's over there." Momo silently led his senpais into the darkened locker room. In the corner, Nitori was fast asleep on a bench, fully clothed, his black swimsuit laid out on top of his backpack. His face was peaceful, his rhythmic breathing silent.

Takuya sighed. "Looks like Captain's been practicing at night again."

"I don't want to wake him," Kazuki said anxiously. "He looks really tired."

"Well, we can't just let him sleep here," Takuya argued. Momo kneeled on the floor and tapped Nitori's shoulder. "Nitori-senpai?"

"Uh. . . Momo-kun?" Nitori sleepily opened his eyes.

"Senpai, you'll catch a cold sleeping like that. You should go back to your room. Do you want me to carry you?"

"Haha, very funny." Now aware of his surroundings, Nitori sat up, trying to blink sleepiness out of his eyes. He groggily ran a hand over his jacket. "How long have I been asleep?" But then at that moment, Nitori's gaze darkened; he began checking his body with both hands, as if searching for something. Then be began to look desperately about at his surroundings.

"What is it?" Takuya said. "Did you lose something?"

"N-nothing, nothing important."

"It's okay, Nitori-senpai," Momo said cheerfully. "Go to the dorm. We'll find whatever it is for you."

"No, it's _not_ okay!" Momo and the two third-years perked up upon hearing Nitori's unusual sense of urgency. Kazuki asked, "Ai-kun, do you need help finding it?"

"No!" Nitori snapped. Then he stuttered, "T-t-that is, I mean. . . !" The swim team members stared in shock.

Then Nitori blinked. "Ah. Right." His shoulders slumped in relief, and he grabbed his backpack and swimsuit. "There's nothing to worry about. I made you guys worry, huh? S-sorry." Nitori stood with a weak smile. "What are you three doing here, anyways? It's getting late."

Takuya and Kazuki glanced discreetly at each other while Nitori's attention was focused on Momo, whose voice was at full volume once more. "_Nitori-senpai!_ I can't find my new backpack! And it's a really nice one, too, senpai!"

"Then why did you lose it in the first place. . ."

"Nitori-senpai, help me find it!"

Nitori gestured to his left. "There's something over there. Is that one possibly yours?"

Hidden under the shadow of a bench was a black object. Ecstatic, Momo dashed over. "Yahooo!" Momo triumphantly hoisted the backpack over his head. "I found it! Thank you, Nitori-senpai!"

"You should be more careful with your belongings, Momo-kun," Nitori said, amused but trying to sound stern. "Don't forget it next time."

"_Hai!_" Seeing that the backpack was with its owner once more, Takuya and Kazuki left in satisfaction. Nitori trudged back to his room, while Momo himself trotted off happily to his own room, which was still empty; his roommate was hanging out with friends somewhere else.

Tossing himself onto the lower bunk, Momo zipped open the backpack and plunged his hand in the pocket, happily humming to himself. "Now I'm finally reunited with my beloved pencil from Gou-san! Now, where is that pencil. . . Eh?"

Momo pulled out a towel, a white one that was unfamiliar to him. Then with a start, he recognized the cartoonish duck face on one side. "Wait. This is Nitori-senpai's!" He looked from his hand to the backpack in confusion. It certainly looked like his backpack.

Something bright red rolled from the towel off the bed, noisily clattering to the floor. Momo jumped off the bed, deftly picking up the small plastic gadget. "What's this now?" He held it up to the light, examining it curiously.

Suddenly Momo gasped.

Nitori slammed Momo's door open, his eyes alight with fear. "_Momo!_" Momo's backpack was in his free hand. Momo turned to Nitori, a dumbfounded expression on his face. He held up the inhaler in confusion.

"Nitori-senpai, you have asthma?"

"_Ahh!_" Nitori dropped the backpack in his hand and desperately lunged, grabbing for his inhaler. "Momo, keep your voice down!"

"You've been hiding this really well! I never would've guessed!" The taller Momo held the inhaler out of the reach of Nitori's flailing arms. His amber eyes were getting rounder and rounder as he exclaimed, "Come to think of it, that explains a lot! You're always _really_ out of breath after every swimming match. You always sneak to the bathroom when no one's looking. And. . ."

Nitori yanked the inhaler out of Momo's hands. "Momo, _shut up_!" Momo stood frozen, startled speechless at the harshness of Nitori's voice.

Nitori blinked, as if coming to his senses. His gaze softened. "S-sorry, Momo-kun. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to react so harshly."

"Nitori-senpai. . ." Momo looked at Nitori. "Does Rin-senpai know about this?"

"No. . . Of all people, he'd be the last person I would want to let know."

"Does this mean I'm the only person that knows you have. . ."

"It's not that big of a deal," Nitori said flatly. "I only have to worry about it because of the extent of my physical activity. Momo-kun, you are forbidden to tell _anyone _about my asthma; I don't want to look weak to the swimming team, especially right now when I still don't have their respect."

Nitori tossed Momo's backpack to his feet. "The backpacks were switched somehow. That's yours. I'm gonna go now." Swiftly, Nitori stuffed the inhaler and towel into his backpack.

Momo moved closer, protesting, "But what about telling your friends? Don't you trust us, Senpai? We're supposed to help you!"

"The best way you can help me is by not telling anyone I have a weakness." Nitori rubbed his arms, averting his gaze. "Momo. . . you wouldn't understand. You have everything handed to you on a silver platter. I always had to work to even become mediocre." Nitori's blue eyes were filled with hurt. "I know I'll never be the best, no matter how hard I try. And-and yet, I still foolishly cling to hope that someday, I'll show the world that it was wrong about me." Nitori became lost in his thoughts.

"Senpai. . ." Momo wildly shook his head. "I disagree! I think you're the _best_ Samezuka Swimming Team Captain I've ever had!"

"Momo-kun, you've only had one other captain. . ."

"That's a minor detail," Momo interrupted. "I don't see why you think this it's best to hide your asthma, Nitori-senpai. But if it's what you want, then I won't tell anyone! Un-unless absolutely necessary!"

Nitori gave a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Momo-kun." He gave Momo a smile. "I'll try not to barge into your room like that next time. You should be heading to bed soon; I'll see you tomorrow morning." Nitori hoisted the backpack onto his shoulder. "Good night."

"Good night, Nitori-senpai." The door softly closed. Momo stood facing the doorway, and a pout spread across his lips. "Senpai really is _sugoi_ - why won't he let himself believe that?"

* * *

><p><em>Please look forward to Chapter 4<em>

_See you next water time. . ._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nitori jogged down the sidewalk, timing his footsteps to the music pumping through his headphones. It was a morning routine for him to go on a solo run before he had to return to his dorm and then go to class. Sometimes it was a tad bit lonely, but he didn't want to bother any of his teammates; besides, he had to stop often to catch his breath.

But now, there was a figure in front of him, barely illuminated by the morning rays of the sun. Nitori slowed his pace in confusion. There were rarely any people out at this time in the morning.

Then Nitori realized who the visitor was. He trotted up, removing his headphones, his eyes wide with delight. "Yamazaki-senpai!?"

"Oh." Sousuke turned towards Nitori, raising his eyebrows. "Long time no see."

Nitori laughed, partly in delight and partly in disbelief. "It's good to see you, Yamazaki-senpai!"

Sousuke looked Nitori up and down. "You're running by yourself?"

"Yeah." Nitori tried to catch his breath. "It's been a while since we met! We used to meet all the time to train at the gym." Nitori paused. "Does anyone else know you're visiting?"

"No, I didn't want to create a fuss." Sousuke looked up at the towering Samezuka building. "I was just passing through."

"Aww, you were like this last time too, Senpai. You may have been with us for less than a year, but the swimming team misses you." Nitori's gaze fell upon the left side of Sousuke's body. _His shoulder._ The question was on the tip of his tongue, but Nitori knew better than to pester Sousuke about it.

"It's healing," Sousuke assured Nitori, as if reading his mind. "You worry too much, Nitori. It's a lot better than how it was a few months ago."

Nitori said eagerly, "S-so where have you been? Are you still considering professional swimming, Yamazaki-senpai?"

"Well, I've been looking here and there." Sousuke's expression shifted. "Actually, I've taken an interest to physical therapy. . ."

Nitori looked stunned by this news. "But that's. . . Whoa. It's going to take so many extra years of education, isn't it?"

"I know. I'm not stupid. I've been doing my research."

Nitori stared at Sousuke. "Senpai, I thought your dream is to become a professional swimmer."

"I'm considering studying to become a therapist so others won't make the same mistakes that I did." Sousuke shrugged. "Besides, who says dreams can't change? Everything changes eventually. I mean, look at the state of the Samezuka Swimming Team." Sousuke very smoothly changed the subject. "I'm sure no one would've ever guessed that a puny guy like you would've become captain." Sousuke's eyes bored into Nitori.

Normally Sousuke's intimidating height and stare would've unnerved Nitori, but today something felt different. "It's much harder being captain than I thought it would be," Nitori told him honestly. "I don't know if I'm doing well at all. Rin-senpai made it look so easy being captain."

"You know," Sousuke said casually, "Rin asks me about you. He wants to know how you're doing, because you've never kept in contact with him ever since he left for Australia."

"R-R-Rin-senpai wanted to talk to me?" Nitori looked up at Sousuke, wide-eyed and flustered. Sousuke couldn't help but snort in amusement.

"Well, anyways, why haven't you been calling Rin? I would've expected you to be pestering him. _Constantly._"

_Where's your senpai now?_ Takashi's taunt echoed in Nitori's head, and Nitori clenched his fist. "It wouldn't look good to constantly ask him for help. Before he left, Rin-senpai told me to be strong. I need to show Rin-senpai that I'm stronger now. . ." Even as the words left his mouth, Nitori looked uncertain. "I—I can't expect him to be there for me forever. It didn't hit me until after Rin-senpai graduated and went to Australia. But I need to stand on my own."

"Is that so?" Sousuke smiled. Nitori noticed and furrowed his eyebrows. "W-what? What is it?"

"Nothing." Sousuke turned around. "I'll admit I didn't have as much faith in you as _some_ people did. . . So it's good to see you're doing well, Nitori." He started walking away. "Give Rin a call sometime. He'll appreciate it. See you later, Nitori."

Nitori hastily bowed to Sousuke's receding figure. "Th-thank you for checking on me, Yamazaki-senpai! It means very much to me!"

"_Hai_, _hai_." Sousuke waved absentmindedly behind him. "I know."

* * *

><p>Nitori returned to his room, and started in surprise at the rare sight of his roommate.<p>

"Oh! T-Takashi-kun!"

The black-haired third-year was eyeing him with a cool expression, slinging a red backpack over his shoulder. He didn't reply.

"S-so I guess you're leaving to hang out with your friends again?" Nitori said, trying to be friendly.

Takashi ignored him and walked out the door, slamming it closed behind him. Nitori sighed.

From the start, Takashi had made it no secret he wanted to become the next Samezuka Swimming Team Captain. He was popular. He was a fantastic swimmer, with the best butterfly stroke on the team. Everyone, including Nitori, had believed that Takashi would be chosen as the next swimming captain.

Then Rin had thrown that wildly unpredictable curveball and made Nitori the next Samezuka Captain. Nitori had been staggered by the rousing cheers of support from his team. Of course, he was thrilled that Rin would trust him with such a position of honor. But even as people congratulated him, Nitori couldn't help but notice the dark expression on Takashi's face. Takashi's friends were giving Nitori suspicious looks and muttering to each other.

_It was only because he worships Rin,_ they said. _It wasn't a fair choice._

Nitori tried not to mind too much – being bullied wasn't a new experience for him. Besides, Nitori had the support of the majority of the swim team.

But nothing had changed over the school vacation. Nitori found his every decision criticized by Takashi and his followers. It seemed the taunts would never end.

Nitori tossed aside his jacket, trying to divert his thoughts. He needed to get ready for school.

* * *

><p><em>Please look forward to Chapter 5<em>

_See you next water time. . ._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Nitori tossed his pencil down in frustration. Too much was on his mind after the conversation with Sousuke, and he couldn't concentrate on his homework.

_Where's your senpai now?_ The stinging words faintly echoed in Nitori's ears. Nitori sighed and looked out the window; it was dark. Takashi still hadn't returned to the room; he was probably still with his friends, and wouldn't be back for another hour or so. Without a roommate to help him, it took Nitori longer than ever to finish his English homework. It had always been so easy when Rin was at his side.

_Rin._ Nitori leaned back in his swivel chair to look at his horribly disorganized desk. Rin certainly would've loudly scolded him by now, and then make him clean up every inch of space. Nitori's phone, a rugged old thing, was resting on a stack of books, just barely out of his reach. Nitori generally didn't use his phone. He rarely got messages or calls from others. But now, it beckoned silently to him.

Was it a display of weakness to call Rin? What would Rin think if he called? He hadn't called for so long. Surely it would look weird to call him out of nowhere today.

The dorm was slowly beginning to quiet; occasionally there would be a raucous laugh, followed by loud hushing noises and giggles. It would already be late into the night in Australia.

Nitori hesitated a moment longer. "I'm—I'm doing a favor for Yamazaki-senpai, that's what it is. Nothing more."

Nitori picked up the phone and searched down his contact list. With trembling fingers, he pressed a button and then held the phone to his ear. The phone rang. Once. Twice. Would Rin even pick up the phone?

Nitori waited. The phone kept ringing. Nothing happened.

Maybe Rin was still busy. Or he was asleep.

Silence.

". . . Hello? Ai? Is that you?"

Even though the tone was unclear, it was unmistakable whose voice it was.

"Ri—" Nitori choked up. He couldn't speak. He couldn't form a coherent sentence. All the pent-up emotion from the past two months was welling up to the point of overflow; he couldn't hold it in any longer. Nitori's shoulders shook as he sobbed into his phone, his eyes flooded with tears. He couldn't stop crying. Even when Rin had left him, he hadn't cried this much.

Nitori had no idea how much time passed. Slowly, gradually, the sobs started to subside. Nitori had never felt so raw, so small and insignificant. He looked at the phone, still clenched tightly in his hand. It was drenched with salty tears. "Ugh. . . embarrassing. . ." Rin had probably already hung up. Slowly, Nitori brought the phone back up to his ear. "Sen. . . pai?"

"Feeling better?" Rin asked, almost sounding bemused.

"S-sorry, Rin-senpai. I'm so sorry." Nitori sniffled and took a shaky breath, roughly wiping at his face. "I shouldn't have imposed. . ."

"No, no, Ai." Rin sighed. "I knew something like this would happen eventually. I'm the one who should be sorry for putting you through so much stress. So, Takashi's been creating trouble, hasn't he?"

Nitori lowered his head. "N-no, that's not it."

"Don't lie to me, Ai."

Immediately, Nitori apologized. "Sorry, senpai."

"Enough with that _sorry_, geez. That's all you ever say." Rin suddenly laughed. "And here I was, thinking you'd become a completely different person because you stopped talking to me; sounds like you haven't changed a bit."

It was jarring, hearing Rin's laugh again after so long. It felt like forever since Nitori last heard that laugh; he had almost forgotten what it sounded like.

Rin's voice suddenly brought Nitori back to the present. "So tell me, Ai; why haven't you been calling me?"

_Sorry, senpai._ Nitori caught the words on the tip of his tongue before they escaped.

Rin continued, "I kinda expected you to hear from you more often, you know. You almost scared me when you suddenly cut ties like that. . ."

Nitori couldn't reply. Part of him wanted to tell Rin about everything. The bullying. The glares in his direction. The childish taunt that felt like punch to the gut. But all he could do was just sit there numbly, listening to Rin talk.

Rin seemed to catch on that Nitori wouldn't speak up. "Well, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. Ai, listen. I knew it would be hard for you as Samezuka swimming captain. But you see, I also knew you'd be able to handle that position, because I have faith in you." There was a shuffling noise in the background. "Oy, Sousuke just called me earlier. He told me how well you're handling things back there. I'm impressed. You must be doing great to earn a compliment from him. You know how he is. "

Nitori's eyes softly shimmered at Rin's compliment.

Rin chortled. "Ganbatte, Captain Ai. Keep your head up."

Even though he knew Rin couldn't see, Nitori bowed over and over. "_Hai,_ senpai! Thank you!"

Brushing away the remnants of his tears, Nitori pressed the phone more tightly to his ear, his voice returning to its eager, kouhai state. "What about you, Rin-senpai?" His dull blue eyes now glittered with happiness. "H-how have you been doing in Australia? I want to hear about everything!"

* * *

><p><em>Please look forward to the final chapter<em>

_See you next water time. . ._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Nitori flung his Samezuka jacket aside and stepped onto the starting block. "_Takashi-kun!_" he yelled. People immediately looked up.

"Ai. . . ?" Toru looked in confusion at Nitori. The Samezuka students were beginning to whisper to each other in confusion. "Ai-kun, what're you doing? Uh, aren't we supposed to start the meeting?"

"I have business to settle, first." Nitori looked about at the sea of Samezuka swimmers. "Takashi-kun!"

Takashi walked up and faced Nitori, standing at the edge of the pool. Even though Nitori stood on the starting block, Nitori was barely an inch taller than Takashi.

"I'm here," Takashi said. "What do you want?"

"I'm calling you out because you're the ringleader of this troupe," Nitori replied, glancing momentarily at the third-years that supported Takashi. They were looking at each other in confusion. Nitori turned back to Takashi. "And I want everyone here to know that I've had enough of your attitude."

"Is that so?" Takashi was sounding more curious than hostile. "What're you planning to do to get my respect, huh?"

Nitori nervously bit his lip. "I-I'm challenging you. To a race." Apparently the news had spread to the locker room, and everyone was rushing to come to see the action. Nitori could see Momo towards the back of the group, looking just as surprised as the rest of the swim team.

Trying to ignore the background noise, Nitori held up a hand. "But since this is my game, you have to play by my rules."

"Ryuki-kun, hold my jacket." Takashi tossed his jacket to the second-year and stepped onto the starting block next to Nitori, casually stretching his arms. "Fine, then. No matter what, you'll only be embarrassing yourself. What do you propose?"

"We'll race 200 meters, freestyle." Nitori adjusted the goggles around his head. "Swim whatever stroke you want."

"200 meters? Interesting." Takashi nodded. "Then I'll be swimming butterfly; it's my fastest stroke." He put on his goggles and prepared to dive. "When I win this, the Samezuka swimming team'll know that I should've been Captain all along, so I won't even ask you to put your title on the line."

"We'll see about that, Takashi-kun." Nitori looked at Shouta, who was nearby. "Shouta-kun, could you please give us the start signal?"

Shouta was still looking bewildered by the sudden turn of events. "Ai, wha. . . Are you sure about this?"

Nitori snapped his goggles elastic and leaned into a starting position with a teasing smirk. "You don't have faith in your captain?" Shouta stuttered and quickly shook his head. With a newly resolved stance, he faced the two third-years.

"Ready!"

The Samezuka swimmers were muttering excitedly. "Come to think of it, I've never seen Captain Nitori swim at a meeting before," a first-year said. "He's always doing management or coaching work." There was a murmur of agreement.

"My money's on Takashi-senpai," Ryuki whispered. "Have you seen his butterfly stroke? It's ridiculous!" Momo wormed his way to the front of the crowd. "_You can do it, Captain!_" he yelled, shoving Ryuki aside.

"Set. . . Go!"

The two swimmers vaulted powerfully off the diving boards into the water. The water churned as they surfaced and began to stroke.

But Nitori wasn't swimming breaststroke.

"Freestyle!?" the first-years exclaimed in confusion. Even some of the second-year students were mystified.

Toru laughed. "Didn't you see Nitori swim during the traditional third-years' send-off race? Both years Nitori swam freestyle; it's his specialty. Usually he swims his weaker style, breaststroke, to force himself to become stronger."

The two swimmers were coming out of their first turn, and although Takashi was ahead, it looked like Nitori was keeping pace right behind him. Ryuki's eyes were wide in shock. "He—he's fast?!"

Takuya and Kazuki nodded proudly. "Of course," Takuya said, "His time is nothing compared to Rin Matsuoka, but people like Rin are one in a million."

Kazuki added, "His secret is in his pacing," Nitori neatly somersaulted into a turn, pushing off the wall, heading back towards the middle of the pool. "He may not have spontaneous strength, but once Nitori sets a pace, he keeps it consistent for the rest of the race."

Sure enough, Takashi was starting to tire, his every stroke lagging the slightest bit slower. Slowly, Nitori moved closer and closer, until they were neck and neck, and then he pulled ahead, entering his final turn before Takashi. He glided into the timer pad, and ripped off his goggles. "Uaagh!" Breathing heavily, Nitori watched Takashi finish the final few meters.

Takashi surfaced, heavily gasping for air. "Takashi-kun. . . Nice swim." Nitori tentatively patted Takashi on the back. Takashi eyed his captain with a newfound respect. "You, too. . ."

"Captain!" Shouta helped Nitori out of the pool. "That was great, Captain Ai!" The Samezuka swimmers were talking excitedly, drowning out Takuya's voice.

Momo whooped. "_Sugoi_, Captain Nitori! That was awesome!"

"Yeah, I picked up a few tricks here and there," Nitori said casually. He grinned. "Rin-senpai and Yamazaki-senpai showed me a few of their secrets."

Nitori looked back at Takashi, who was dripping wet. He was still eyeing Nitori, not saying anything. Neither affirmation nor apology was coming from his lips. Behind him, the third-years that had supported Takashi were now giving him condescending looks. Nitori sighed. This wasn't what he had wanted. "Get a towel, Takashi-kun. We wouldn't want you catching a cold."

Takashi ducked his head and rushed off to the locker room. "So," Nitori said loudly, trying to take the attention off of Takashi. "Who's next? Isn't there anyone here who can beat me?"

There was a chorus of laughter. Toru offered Nitori a towel. "Take it easy, Captain," he chortled. "I think you've proven yourself for today."

"Yeah. Let's start practice. I'm sorry for wasting your time, everyone." Nitori, still trying to catch his breath, roughly toweled off his hair and then faced the Samezuka swimming team. "Let's focus on our swimming and work hard today!"

"_Hai_, Captain!"

Nitori gave a single nod. As the team dispersed, Nitori glanced again at Takashi's friends. They lingered for a beat longer before joining the rest of the team - no taunting today. It was a small change.

Well, change wouldn't come quickly. Of all people, Nitori knew that the most. But he would be patient.

After all, he wasn't just an ugly duckling anymore.

* * *

><p><em>Author's note:<br>Thank you for reading my first fanfiction, 'Tribulation'. Actually I don't really have any good ideas left, haha, so I guess the story ends here. Please send me your opinion; comment and review, and if you'd like to see some more Nitori love, I'll be willing to hear your prompts. Thanks again! _


End file.
